


Just a Little Love

by Alli Reid (KAA505)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erwin Smith Mention, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hints of reincarnation, I don't think you can write Levi being affectionate without him being OOC, M/M, Major Spoilers for Chapter 62, Nightmares, ooc levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAA505/pseuds/Alli%20Reid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had a nightmare and It's Levi to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing all of the posts about what happened to Eren in chapter 62 I just needed him to be pampered and loved. My first SNK fic! It's unbeta'd so there might be some mistakes.

The first thing that Eren noticed after he woke up was the smell of pancakes wafting through the apartment. He looked at the clock on Levi’s night stand and noticed that it was already 10:30 in the morning.

 _Isn’t today Wednesday?_ He thought. _Why is Levi still here?_  

He was about to get up when Levi came back in to their bedroom. He seemed to visibly relax when he saw Eren looking at him from his side of the bed. He set the tray down on the night stand and crawled on to the bed towards Eren. When he got close enough he started placing kisses across Eren’s face.

“Levi!” Eren squealed and laughed, pushing at Levi’s chest in an attempt to escape the sudden kiss attack.

“Good morning, Love.” Levi said after he placed a final kiss on Eren’s forehead. Eren smiled and gently kissed Levi’s lips.

“Good morning. What’s with all the affection this morning? And why aren’t you at work?” Levi crawled back to his side of their queen sized bed and grabbed the tray of pancakes he had brought in with him. He placed the tray in between them and handed Eren a mug filled with coffee.

“You had a pretty bad nightmare last night. You were screaming and crying and it scared the shit out of me. You were flailing around so much that I had to hold you down because I was afraid you would hurt yourself. When you finally woke up you said you had a nightmare that your dad injected some weird liquid in to your arm and you turned in to a monster. You said that you ate your father and that’s why nobody could find him.” Eren chocked on his coffee.

 _Some of that definitely sounds familiar._ Eren thought as he tried to get his couching under control. Levi had tried to help by patting his back. Once Eren’s breathing slowed, Levi continued with his story.

“You fell asleep again after you calmed down a bit. I’ve been wanting to take a day off soon anyway so I called Erwin and told him that I wasn’t coming in today. When I told him what happened last night he agreed that it was best for me to stay home and make sure you’re okay. Besides, I think you need some time to unwind.”

Eren’s chest warmed as they ate their breakfast together. Levi wasn’t normally the type to be overly affectionate or wanting to take care of him. However, there would be occasions like this when Eren was sick or just generally not feeling well that Levi would jump on him. Giving him hugs and kisses and showering him with love. Knowing that Levi wasn’t one for throwing around praise or comfort just made the times that he did all the better.

“Do you have any suggestions for our day off?” Levi asked once he finished off his pancakes. Eren sat there and thought for a moment. What did he want to do? After a moment, an idea struck him.

“I just feel like being lazy and spending time with you. Why don’t we have a movie marathon and order pizza for lunch and then Chinese for dinner?” He asked with a smile growing on his face. Levi rolled his eyes and picked up the tray.

“My one day off and you just want to sit around on your lazy ass and watch shitty movies?” He went in to the kitchen and started washing the dishes. Eren followed him and looked around, not surprised that Levi had cleaned everything else before he took their breakfast to the bedroom.

“You said so yourself that I need to unwind and what better way to do that than to sit around on the couch all day, watching movies and cuddling with my wonderful, wonderful boyfriend?” As he spoke he came up behind Levi and wrapped his hands around his torso, snuggling his face in to the crook of his neck. Levi smiled and shook his head.

“I guess that doesn't sound so bad. I’ll finish up here and you go pick out some movies.” Eren kissed his cheek and walked out to their living room. He scanned their DVD collection and picked out three movies.

He was just popping the first one in when Levi came out of their bedroom, seeming to have changed out of his regular pajamas and in to a pair of black sweat pants and one of Eren’s sweaters. The title menu popped up and Levi didn’t hold back his groan.

“Now You See Me? Really? That’s what you chose?” He grumbled as he threw himself down on their sofa. Eren laughed and went to join him, throwing his arm around Levi’s shoulder as Levi leaned against him.

“I like this movie! Plus, I also grabbed Howl’s Moving Castle and When a Stranger Calls so you can’t get mad at me for my movie choice.” Eren squeaked as Levi flicked his nose.

“Don’t act like you don’t like those movies, asshole. I recall you being the one to buy When a Stranger Calls.” Levi said, turning so he could press his back against Eren’s side.

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up. The movies starting.” Eren could’ve sworn he heard Levi grumble “mother fucking dick” under his breath but he didn’t bother to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an SNK tumblr where you can find me. It's SNK-is-a-life-ruiner.tumblr.com. I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm thinking of doing a 13 Night of Hallowen ereri fic so if you would enjoy that please leave some comments or Kudos! :)


End file.
